Sky, Wind and Shadow
by Azure-Witch13
Summary: Xion gives Roxas a small gift that turned out to be more truble than it's worth, who do these meories belong to, and who are these three that Roxas keeps having memories about? Warning, mention of BoyXBoy,
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a one shot, how did it escalate?**

 **I hope you like this.**

If Axel knew all of this was gonna happened, he would've thrown that drawing notebook from Xion's hands, and broke every pencil in the Castle that Never Was just so Roxas would never be able to draw. Ever. But Axel, unfortunately, did not have Future Vision, and it was just a drawing notebook at the time he didn't see any harm in it. Axel sighed, this was. Well, this was a disaster, plain and simple, and Roxas seems to be going insane.

This all started one sunset, it seemed like any usual sunset, he Roxas, and Xion eating Ice cream after their own missions were done, it seemed strange that Xion had had a shopping bag with her but he had ignored it, thinking the girl might have just bought something on her way here.

Roxas, however, did not have that restraint so of course, he asked her.

"Hey, Xi, what's in the bag?" Xion looked startled for a minute her ice cream in her mouth eyes wide before she removed the par from her lips and smiled.

"Well I saw this on my mission, and I was curious," she got her bag and opened it, removing a drawing notepad and coloring pencils.

"I wanted to try it, but I was really bad, only making squiggly lines, but I thought then, maybe you'd be better than me at it." She handed them to Roxas with one of her sweet smiles. Roxas took it from her, a little confused, but he smiled back at her moments later.

"Thanks, Xion."

Now Axel thought that that was the end of it, that they would all move on from this and never talk to it again, Roxas would try it once, not like it and leave it, or at least not bring it up again.

No such luck, actually Axel is pretty sure that he has the worst luck in all the worlds. You see that night Roxas lied on his bed pencil in hand looking at the blank paper not knowing what to do, on instinct he decided to just let his hand move as it would like. A few hours later the page was not blank anymore, it had three shapes that looked the same, three stars being presented to each other, Roxas doesn't know what they were, but knew that they were important somehow, not to him, but important all the same. He took three colors, blue, brown and green, and started coloring the picture that he drew. Finally, after finishing he looked at the picture, a name finally coming to mind, above the picture he wrote one word. Wayfinders.

Roxas didn't show it to anyone in the castle, in fact, it was after four days at another sunset that Xion had asked him about it. Roxas smiled at her.

"Yeah I started, I drew a few shapes. They feel familiar but I've never seen them in my life."

"Maybe you're starting to remember your past life," Axel said hopefully. Roxas shook his head.

"No, they're not mine, they don't feel like they belong to me," he answered.

"How do they not feel like they belong to you if they were in your mind?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Well, it's like this. I'm me, when I remember something like you or Xion, or anything I did these past sixty days there is a sense of me, that these memories belong to me, but when I think of these shapes that I drew, things become a little murky I guess, they belong to someone important someone close to me but not me. And every shape has a different feel to it, like every shape belongs to someone different. It's very strange."

"Roxas we're nobodies we don't have the heart to feel," Axel said, mostly because what Roxas said was making him worry or not worry, whatever it was it was wrong and he wanted it to stop.

Xion finally spoke, "Can I see what you drew?"

Roxas smiled at her," Of course, as soon as we go back to the Castle you can come to my room and see them," a sunny smile graced Roxas' face, and an excited smile appeared on Xion's lips.

Really what Roxas had said about these shapes whatever they were should have been a red flag, but Axel had dismissed it as Roxas getting his memories back. He was kicking himself now.

Xion was gaping at what Roxas drew, "Roxas these are beautiful, you're amazing."

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks Xi, I just let my hand do the work,"

"You said these pictures don't belong to you?" Roxas nodded.

"They don't feel like mine, it's like I'm looking through the eyes of other people, it feels like I know them well, but they are still not me."

Xion hummed. "How many people are there?"

"Three, I think."

"And they all feel different?" Roxas nodded.

"I have an idea, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Roxas nodded enthusiastically and went to sit beside Xion on his bed.

"Well, there are three people, assign one wall in your room to one of them, and every picture that belongs to that feeling put it there."

"Why?" he asked.

Xion shrugged. "Well why not, we might get a story out of them if we arrange them,"

"Like a puzzle?"

Xion nodded excitedly, Roxas nodded back just as excited as her. It might take time to get any sort of story out of all these… memories that don't belong to him, but this sounds like a nice start.

And so, three pictures were hanged on the wall. The Wayfinders, the Paopu fruit, and something Roxas wrote called a X-Blade, he said it's still Key but it's an "X" instead, she didn't get it, neither did Roxas for that matter.

The three people didn't have names yet only a feeling of their name, so the three people that these memories belonged to were referred to by both her and Roxas as Sky, Wind, and Shadow. It was like a small project both her and Roxas were participating in, they didn't think that there was any reason to tell anyone in the Castle about this, after all, no one except Axel cared about them, and as long as this project doesn't interfere with missions they were sure even Saix wouldn't have anything to complain about.

Day after day the pictures began to fill the walls, items turned into faces, faces that had names but were not remembered yet. A redhead and a blond girl that looked very much like Xion, a silver-haired boy that seemed to be very important. These belonged to Sky.

Dark monsters that triggered painful emotions from Roxas, he wrote the feeling besides the picture of the monster that triggered it. Shadow's memories were by far the least things he liked to remember, they were nothing but pain, sadness, anger, hate, and loneliness. Whenever Shadow's memories would appear to him, Roxas heads to Xion's bedroom, then they both head to Axel's room and he just hugs both of them for a long time until he feels okay again. It worried Axel a bit, he even wanted to say no from time to time, but Roxas and Xion have the most adorable cutest puppy dog eyes that even a being as heartless as Axel couldn't resist and Roxas was giving him the saddest eyes he had ever seen, so a no was out of the question.

A man that looked eerily similar to the superior, but younger with brown hair, his eyes were a beautiful blue color, they were kinder, warmer than Xemnas' by far, and a sweet smile on his face. "He feels like Axel," Roxas whispered to her, and Xion understood, to Wind this man was precious, loved and needed. And finally a beautiful woman, blue eyes, and blue hair, with a kind loving smile.

"She's so beautiful," said Xion, "Roxas, can I, can I have her?"

"She's important to Wind," he whispered in a daze, "so, so very important."

Xion hung her head a little sad that she couldn't have the picture, Roxas glanced at her before getting a smile on his face. "Tell you what, when I remember her name, or draw her again, I'll give her to you."

"Really!" she yelled happily. Roxas nodded and Xion got the most adorable smile on her face before tackling Roxas into a hug.

Names began to come to him, the first was the silver-haired boy, Riku, Sky's precious Riku. Sky's dear Kairi. After that a new picture was drawn, it looked like stained glass, with a brown-haired boy that looked asleep, in his hand was her's and Roxas' Keyblade, and looking at his face he looked so very much like Roxas beside his head in circles were the faces of Riku and Kairi, along with a duck and a dog, a little strange, but to Xion it seemed very right.

"This is Sky?"Asked Xion.

"Yeah, his name's Sora," whispered Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2: An Impostor

**So, here's the deal, I'm fucking up the timeline, partially because this is an AU, but mostly I couldn't be bothered to go actually check when Xion meets Riku or if Axel was back by then or not. If this seems like RikuXXion at any point it's not.**

There was apparently someone impersonating a member of the Organization, has been for the past few weeks now, he was spotted by Beast's Castle and Xion was the one ordered to dispose of him.

Roxas didn't stop glaring at Saix when he heard of it, it was clear that the imposter was very strong and skilled, Xion going alone might not be enough to finish the mission but Saix said that this was none of his business, and he was not entrusted in the opinion of Number XIII.

Axel was about to go and clog his old friend on the head because clearly, Roxas was right, and Saix was just being cruel and expected Xion to fail. But the black haired sweetie stopped him, telling him that it's gonna be OK, and to not worry about it.

He worried about it, and so did Roxas, but they both had their own missions to do, fuck you Saix. They all headed to their own respective missions.

Xion and the Imposter clashed Keyblades, the fight was brutal, both aiming to win. Finally, the Imposter was able to push Xion back, and nock her out enough so he could look at her face. He removed his own hood and raised his blindfold over one eye. It widened, seeing a face that looked so much Like Kairi's and Namine's, which was impossible, this girl couldn't be Kairi's Nobody, Namine was, so who was she? And why does she smell faintly of Sora?

Xion opened her eyes glimpsing Riku's face, the Silver-haired boy backed off quickly, and put his hood back on, but before he could open his mouth to say anything Xion spoke.

"I know you," she whispered softly, in wonder. Which made Riku freeze and widen his eyes. "You're older but it's definitely you," she said happily which shocked Riku even more. She moved closer, her body language clearly was relaxed, and she had a small smile on her face beneath the hood. Riku backed away.

"No. let me see," said softly again, stopped him, removed his hood, and looked at his face, her soft smile widened. "It is you, you're Riku, aren't you? Sora's precious Riku."

"Precious?"Riku's cheeks reddened. That was confusing. What did she mean precious, where would she even get that thought?

"May I see your eyes?" She asked softly, her hands couped his cheeks softly, Riku froze again having no idea what to do with this girl, she became so sweet the moment she saw his face, wait, wait a minute, how did she even know him? Maybe the Organization has something about him and it was shared information, but he hardly thinks he would be mentioned in any good light, and her reaction to him sounds genuine, what's going on?

Her fingers raised his blindfold over one of his eyes like he did, and she gasped softly. "They're even more beautiful in real life. Roxas would not believe this."

"Roxas?" He asked confused, and she nodded a happy smile on his lips.

"You were the first face he drew, the first name he received from Sora."

"What do you mean received from Sora? Is he, is Roxas remembering me?"

"Well, yes, but not as his own."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain, do you have the time to listen?" Riku's fingers rested on his chin for a moment thinking.

"I suppose." He received a smile once more. He was starting to really like this girl, her excitement reminded him of Sora.

"Well it all started three weeks ago, I gave Roxas, -one of my best friends- a drawing notebook. It started with small items that he drew, when I asked him about it, he said that he was sure he had never seen them in his life. Axel, my other best friend, suggested that maybe he's remembering some of the memories from his Somebody." She started explaining. Riku nodded, giving her permission to continue.

"Roxas said no, that when he remembers his own memories there is a sense of himself, of Roxas, and that these memories belong to him. But the things that he drew? They came with a different sense to them, as if he sees them through water, they're not completely clear, but clear enough to see, there is always the sense of someone else that these memories that he draws belong to. Other People"

"That's very strange." He said, and she nodded in response. "Other people? As in more than one?" He asked somewhat alarmed, and Xion nodded again.

"He said that there are three sets of memories that he sees, so I suggested to put these drawings on the wall, so it could be like a puzzle that keeps growing and becoming clearer with every picture. We didn't know that names of the three of them, so the three of us named them Sky, Wind, and Shadow. only two days ago, Roxas drew a picture of something like a round stained glass window, a boy with Roxas' face but brown spiky hair even wilder that Roxas'. We both knew that that was Sky, and that was when Roxas remembered his name; Sora. We still don't know Wind and Shadow's names yet though."

"That's just amazing." Said Riku in wonder. It was very confusing. Roxas was no doubt Sora's Nobody so Sora's memories should have felt like his own, not like what he had described to the black haired girl here. There's also the fact that Nobodies usually are the exact same as their Somebodies, scares and blemishes carry over, yet Roxas with all his similarities to Sora looked different, so did Namine of course but Diz said it was because she was made from more than one heart as Pure hearts couldn't make heartless and so couldn't make Nobodies. Namine was clearly Kairi's, she had a lot of Kairi in her that she strongly smelled of her with the smallest dash of Sora. But Roxas has nothing of Kairi in him, it was very clear, but he still seems very different, and the fact that he sees three sets of memories is very very strange.

"I'd like to see some of those drawing," he said after a while. Xion hummed. "Well, I would bring you to Roxas' room but I don't think Saix would appreciate that, and I think he actually hates me already."

"He's a Nobody, they don't hate," Riku repeated Diz's words.

"Well you'd think that, but the only words he calls me are Puppet, Failer and It. Roxas and Axel glare at him, and it's clear it's taking them a lot to not just attack Saix then and there. and then there's that fact that he sent me alone against you. This clearly would have been a suicide mission if you've been an enemy.

"You really would've brought me to Roxas' room?" he asked changing the subject. She nodded with no hesitation.

"Of course, Sora Wind and Shadow feel very precious and important to Roxas, and you are precious to Sora, so I trust you."

Riku chuckled. "You're a little naive aren't you?"

Xion shrugged. "My memory only goes back to almost three months."

"I could hurt you, or even Roxas, I could bring the whole Organization down." She looked at him with blue innocent eyes, the same as Kairi's and Sora's. Then she smiled. "You wouldn't hurt me, or Roxas, not unless you really had to. So until you truly need to hurt us, I trust you, Riku."

She opened a Dark Portal. "I need to get back, I'm sure Roxas and Axel are already worried about me. Good luck with your mission, Riku." And she left, leaving the Silver-haired boy there confused.

Saix was not disappointed... she thinks, he didn't show any emotion after all, and of course, she lied about the details of the mission, if Saix knew she had had a civil conversation with someone she was supposed to dispose of she didn't think she or Roxas would've been unscathed. So she kept the fact that she had met Riku to herself until that night to tell Roxas. She would tell Axel but he wasn't entrusted in what Roxas drew, maybe she should get one picture that wasn't very precious and show it to Axel so that he may believe. Yeah, that sounds good. Roxas and she didn't like to leave Axel in the dark.

She reached the clocktower to see both Roxas and Axel there, Roxas seemed distracted by something, she greeted them, and both smiled back at her.

"How was the mission Xi?" Axel asked. clearly, both of them were relieved to see her unharmed... much.

"It went fine. We both managed to harm each other but the Imposter got away."

"Don't worry about it, the important thing is that you're ok," said Roxas with a smile, Axel nodded beside him.

"So now that Xion's here, would you like to tell me what's been on your mind all this time?"

"Something wrong, Roxas?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"No, not really, this is about one of my drawings, but it's also about Axel, and since Axel doesn't care much about them I thought I should wait for you."

"Now come one, Roxas. I might not believe you about it being the memories of a different person but I'd like to know what you're up to, especially if it gets you this worried. Axel responded a little offended that his friends would think that they couldn't come to him with their troubles.

"Not worried, just confused I guess."

"Who's?" Xion asked.

"Wind's," he answered.

"Wind's?" Asked Axel incredulous.

"The one who looks exactly like you huh?"

"What do you mean looks exactly like him, who's Wind? You two aren't making any sense."

"Two nights ago," Xion began explaining,"Roxas drew someone, someone that looks exactly like him, even his hair was the same," Axel would've been confused about the hair comment had she not immediately continued.

"I asked him why did he draw himself. Roxas just stared at the picture for a while before he said 'That's not me, that's Wind,' and hung the picture on Wind's wall." Axel just blinked at her explanation but just shrugged, he'll ask her to explain later, for now, he should just see what Roxas drew so they can get this over with.

"I had free time today after the mission, so I decided to try and draw something. I drew two people, and I was surprised that I drew you, Axel," Roxas started explaining.

"Me?" Roxas nodded. "You and Saix."

"OK, what's the problem?"

"You two looked younger, and Saix's eyes were a different color," Axel blinked.

"The names I wrote weren't Axel and Saix either, which is strange, I started thinking that maybe you're right maybe my mind is making these things up, but I decided to show you anyway, and get your answer."

Roxas presented him with a sheet of paper and Axel's blood ran cold. Thoughts came to his mind randomly unable to make any sense of it, the first was 'Damn Roxas can draw. the next was 'What in Kingdom Heart's name is going on?!' He tried to justify what he was seeing in someway.

This was definitely him and Saix a long long time ago before they became Nobodies. Maybe Roxas just tried to draw what they looked like as children but no, no way, he hadn't told them that he and Saix were from the same world let alone friends, he looked at the names that Roxas wrote, Lea and Isa. Roxas had never heard these names being uttered before, these names were dead, he hadn't called Saix by that name ever while the two of them were around, maybe he asked Saix, but Saix wouldn't bother telling him, he would just ordere Roxas on anther mission. But what stopped his thoughts cold was the color of Saix's eyes, they weren't Saix's eyes, that was the color of Isa's eyes, Roxas had never met Isa, but he drew him perfectly, even that little smirk of his. And the background? That was Radiant Garden, the way it used to be before the Darkness swallowed it. This was a scene lifted right out of his memories, but not his memories, Roxas couldn't know these things. Sora couldn't know these things.

"Axel?" Roxas' soft remember worried voice snapped him out of it. His eyes were sad, almost guilty.

"Are you ok?" I've never seemed you look this... scared before."

"Roxas." he finally said finding his voice. "Who did you say these memories belonged to?"

"Wind,"

"And there are other people than Wind that you can see?" he asked again not sure.

Roxas nodded, "Only three. Sora and Shadows are the other two." Axel racked his brain trying to remember if he had ever met someone named Wind before.

"And their name is Wind?"

Both Roxas and Xion shock their heads no. "No, but it sounds like the most accurate name. I didn't remember Sora's name at first either it only came to me after I drew his glass window."

"Can I see what you drew?" he asked in an uncertain voice. Roxas and Xion smiled happily at him. as if he had just told them that they can have an infinite amount of Ice cream whenever they want.

"Sure, they're in my room, we can see them whenever you want."

"You haven't told anyone about these have you?"

"No, we didn't think anyone would care." Answered Xion,

"Should we have?" she asked now a little worried. Axel shook his head with a smile.

"No it's ok, I just wanted to make sure."


End file.
